


Hurts Like Hell

by defnearas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, friends to perhaps something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defnearas/pseuds/defnearas
Summary: One day in the future, the Mighty 9 has accomplished everything they set out to do. Now they are just chilling at the Xhorhaus. Nott has decided to go through with the spell the next day but she still isn't quite sure about her decision. Caleb approaches her to talk about it.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I still cannot stop listening "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie. It hurts so good!!!

Caleb noticed Nott slipping away but didn’t mention it. As the rest of the Mighty 9 were finishing their drinks, Caleb started yawning exaggeratedly. Then, he gave an excuse about being too tired, bid them a goodnight and went downstairs. He stopped by Nott’s room. He took in a deep breath and knocked. He would normally just go in but this room was Nott and Yeza’s room. This was where they spend their time after finding each other after years and years of suffering. He did not wait for an answer though. It was still just Nott. His Nott. No, no. His friend, Nott. 

Nott was by the window watching the darkness outside. She turned and smiled. “Hi.”

Caleb felt apprehensive. “Hey, I just wanted to check in with you. You are sure about tomorrow, ja?”

“It’s not like I have more real excuses left for prolonging the inevitable.” Nott responded with a strained smile. 

Caleb wanted to get closer. This conversation was too important to have across the room. He took several steps towards her. “You, yourself said this is not you though. This is not your body. I just want you to feel complete. To feel happy.”

Nott got closer to Caleb. She looked like she didn’t know how to word her thoughts. She deflated and sat on her bed. “This is not my body. I do want to be myself again. But I have grown to like Nott the monster. She is brave, smart, talented and strong. She got amazing things done. I am afraid that I am going to miss being Nott. I am going to miss mattering, you know?”

Caleb didn’t like that their height difference was even more amplified while Nott was sitting. So he sat next to her. “Veth… Those things had nothing to do with being a goblin. You were always all those things. You were able to help Yeza at the shop with alchemy. Not many people can do that. And I know you like to underplay your contributions but Yeza himself disagrees with that. After the goblins imprisoned your family, you two figured out a way to escape. Then when you guys were almost caught, you saved your family by sacrificing yourself. Plus, you killed their leader when a whole group of goblins tried to capture you again. A single halfling woman saved her family and killed the goblin leader with nothing. You did that. Just you. Veth. No corssbows. No magic. No allies. You. You mattered then just as you matter now. You are going to matter no matter what you look like. The world has always been a better place for having you in it.”

Nott murmured, “You think quite highly of Veth.”

“I think quite highly of you. I don’t think who you are here and here” Caleb touched her over her heart and on her forehead like he did all those months ago “have anything to do with what your current race is.” 

Nott grumbled a protest. 

“Look Nott… Veth… We should do the spell because you should always feel whole. But having yellow eyes doesn’t make you a monster because it is not the color of the eye that matters but how you look at people. Your eyes are windows into how much you care about people and they are beautiful. Your hands that look rugged touch people so softly. How can someone ever think those hands are the hands of a monster? And the teeth you always complain about. When you smile, your whole face lights up. Who cares if your teeth are a bit too sharp? When you kiss, you kiss so delicately that I can honestly tell you from first hand experience that the person you are kissing is not thinking about your teeth at all. You are not a monster Nott no matter what you look like because you are not a monster inside.”

Nott looked up into Caleb’s eyes trying to stare into his soul. “You really mean it, don’t you? Prove it. Kiss me.”

When faced with Nott’s challenge, Caleb forgot to breathe for a second. When he came to his senses, he gently caresses Nott’s face and whispered “I can’t… but not because I don’t want to.” He pressed his forehead on Nott’s. “Let’s go through the spell tomorrow. Then we’ll go back to Nicodranas. Take some time to think about what you want, what is going to make you happy. And also maybe think a bit about who you want. I will be waiting. I don’t mind waiting. And no matter what you decide, know that I will always… have great loyalty for you. And my priority is and always will be to see you happy.”


End file.
